We'll laugh about this someday?
by ChesseSmile
Summary: .:Depths:. Por más que lo estuviese ocultado ya no podía más. Dick desde hacía tiempo atrás se había dado cuenta de la atracción que tenía hacia la arquera del equipo. Una atracción que lo asustaba, ya que al pensarlo no era solo atracción. Era amor. Menciones Spitfire. Nightwing/Artemis no correspondido.


_¡Holaaaaaaa! Aqui Chesse reportándose con la inspiración que el capitulo Depths de YJ nos ha dejado._**  
**

_**Si no haz visto este capitulo no leas la historia. ** __**¡Alerta de spoiler!**_

_Y para las que si lo vieron... ¡Yo también me estaba muriendo cuando creí que Artemis había muerto! Fuck!, Greg es un jodido troll! ehhh, lo siento por mis palabrotas, pero es enserio. Continuo. Este capitulo será el punto de Vista de Nightwing sobre los acontecimientos en la misión en todos esto._

_Miren. Yo soy una fiel hasta la muerte de la pareja spitfire, pero realmente, incluso las fans de esta pareja vimos algo de Nightwing/Artemis. Quizás más por parte de él que de la arquera. Y es por eso que hago este one-shot. Aqui quiero dejar al descubierto, mis según sentimientos de Dick hacia Artie. Siendo estos no correspondidos claro, pero en verdad espero que les guste._

_Habrá menciones Spitfire claro, pero como dije, si no quieres spoilers ¡No leas!_

_Pero antes que nada quiero dedicarle esta historia a __**xxLuna Rojaxx **quien fue la persona que me apoyo, ¡Muchos besos y abrazos! espero que te guste(:_

* * *

**Capitulo único**_  
_

**Monte Justicia | 19 de Marzo, 11:42**

—Ellos no son nuestra responsabilidad.

Estaban hablando sobre la situación del nieto de Flash _Impulse_, y también del estado del verdadero Roy Harper.

El día pareciera comenzar como otro cualquiera. L'gann y M'gann tan llenos de miel como siempre, Conner observándolos con una inmensa tristeza a pesar de no demostrarlo y Nightwing dando instrucciones sobre alguna misión.

Pero ese día, sin querer, cambiaría sus vidas, y Dick se sentía culpable por ello.

Los tubos zeta dieron la noticia sobre la llegada de Artemis. Decir que todos se alegraron por su llegada era poco. Incluso Conner había sonreído abiertamente cuando la vio.

Pero de lo que nadie se dio cuenta fue de la mirada que Dick le estaba dedicando a Artemis de lejos. Ya que mientras sus amigos la llenaban de abrazos y sonrisas el miraba con su propio cariño a la chica.

Dick también estaba feliz de que ella volviese al equipo, incluso podría apostar de que era el que más alegre estaba por verla de vuelta. Dentro de aquel traje verde y ocultando su rostro con aquella máscara que gracias a Dios lo dejaba deleitarse con sus ojos gríseos.

Y decidiendo interrumpir por sus propios deseos la celebración hacia Artemis captó la atención de todos con su voz autoritaria.

Una vez todos reunidos frente al panel Nightwing da las instrucciones por seguir. Debían vigilar de manera encubierta el lanzamiento de un cohete en Cabo Cañaveral.

— ¿Tu también vendrás? —le preguntó _Mal _al ver como el héroe de apenas mayoría de edad se ajustaba los guantes.

—Después de liderar al equipo por un año tengo ganas de algo de acción—respondió, todos creyeron aquello, mas sin embargo la verdad era otra.

Él debía ir a la misión para que el plan que había planeado con Kaldur y Artemis resultara. Aunque aun así, él también lo hacía para pasar más tiempo con ella.

Él quería que sus últimos minutos como Artemis Crock los pasara con él. No con Wally ni con M'gann u otro de sus amigos. Sí, era egoísta, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo que no había tenido esta oportunidad de acercarse.

_Por más daño que la presencia de Artemis le hiciera el nunca dejaría de acercarse._

**Cabo Cañaveral | 19 de Marzo, 21:00**

Y ahora ahí estaban.

Los dos. Solo observando al cohete que despegaría horas más adelante.

Estaban a una distancia considerable, y a decir verdad no quería acercarse más de lo debido. Ya que no sabía de lo que sería capaz de hacer.

—Sabes, si no hay algún ataque al menos tenemos una vista hermosa—comentó Artemis dándose la vuelta, el pelinegro la miró.

Tantas cosas que quería decirle pero que no podía. No solo por él, sino también por Wally.

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto—dijo Dick sonriendo a la rubia, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Yo también me alegro.

Y ese fue el último y único momento íntimo que habían tenido.

M'gann inició la conexión mental.

Dick bajó la mirada mientras observaba como Artemis se bajaba de la torre por ver a los soldados de Black Manta acercándose.

La observa correr y preparar su arco. Definitivamente, a pesar del paso de los años ella no había cambiado.

Detuvo su andar cuando vio que ella estaba preparando una flecha para atacar, pero él sabía que eso no funcionaría. Sino que posiblemente solo las empeoraría más.

Quizás fue solo un impulso. Jaló de la mano de la chica y ambos se escondieron de los soldados detrás de una especie de pared de seguridad hecha de metal.

Artemis se soltó de él velozmente con la intención de preparar otra flecha. Dick simplemente miró disimuladamente la mano con la cual había sostenido la de la rubia por escasos segundos.

Segundos que para él fueron eternos. Ya que a pesar de tener sus guantes puestos sintió la suavidad y también el calor. Por un momento deseo sostener más su mano. No dejarla ir. No ahora. Ni nunca.

Artemis se levantó y apuntó a uno de los soldados. Dick temió al ver como uno de ellos iba a dispararle y rápidamente la cogió de la cintura y la volvió a esconder.

—Sé que estás ansiosa, ¡Pero acaso buscas que te maten!

Ella lo miró con cierta sorpresa. Era raro ver a Dick de esa manera. Con la preocupación marcada en su rostro y en su voz. Nightwing se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y rápidamente escondió su rostro en una máscara de seriedad.

_Lo que menos debía hacer ahora era dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos hacia la arquera._

Rápidamente hizo una señal a la rubia para salir al ataque.

Las cosas estaban saliendo de acuerdo al plan. El y Artemis les estaban pateando el trasero a los chicos malos. Como antes siempre lo hacían. Como Dick quería seguir haciéndolo y había extraño hacer en estos años de su ausencia.

En una mirada que le lanzó a Artemis se dio cuenta de que uno de los soldados se había levantado e iba hacia ella por la espalda.

El miedo se apoderó de él, y como pudo corrió hacia la chica.

— ¡Artemis!

La arquera miró hacía atrás y observó el cuchillo que estaba a centímetros de distancia. Pero rápidamente y con una patada derribó a su agresor.

Dick la miró sorprendido, pero luego sonrió.

Ella era Artemis después de todo. La arquera más apasionada, inteligente y fuerte que había conocido.

Y luego llegó la hora de la verdad.

Ambos héroes miraron como Kaldur estaba comenzando a descender del mar. Ambos se prepararon.

_La pelea_ había comenzado.

Dick de vez en cuando defendía a Artemis de los ataques que estaba a punto de recibir. Él no quería que ella saliese lastimada o herida.

Se lo había prometido a Wally. Pero también se lo había prometido a si mismo.

Si algo le sucedía a Artemis en esta misión nunca se lo perdonaría.

El cohete fue activado, había comenzado a despegar. Kaldur ordenó un disparo, pero Artemis intervino con una de sus flechas. Su puntería seguía estando igual de exacta.

Pero hubo algo con lo que ninguno de los héroes ni Kaldur contaban, el cohete explotó. Y eso no debía ocurrir.

La rubia miró la explosión, pero luego la voz de Dick la distrajo: — ¡Artemis detrás de ti!

Por un momento creyó que Kaldur en verdad la mataría, por eso la empujó y la protegió torpemente. Fue mandado a volar, y fue cuando la _muerte_ de Artemis comenzó.

El moreno convirtió el agua en una espada y la usó para atravesar el abdomen de la arquera.

—Bienvenida al equipo—dijo con veneno en su voz mientras sacaba la espada.

— ¡Artemis! —su grito se escuchó lleno de miedo y temor, corrió hacia ella para cogerla con sus brazos. A pesar de saber que todo era un vil acto, no pudo evitar asustarse cuando Kaldur se acercó a Artemis con intención de _matarla_, el creía que realmente lo haría, por eso cuando corrió hacia ella lo hizo creyendo que en verdad podría estar herida—Te tengo.

Pero luego su mente se aclaró. Ella no podía haber muerto, ya habían hablado de este plan por semanas, nada saldría mal.

La colocó en el suelo y sin que nadie viera hizo explotar la bolsa de sangre.

Dick comenzó con la actuación presionando el pecho de Artemis, y a la vez, aprovechándose en el acto.

Kaldur ya se había retirado, no faltaba tiempo para que M'gann y Conner llegaran a su encuentro.

Y fue cuando algo cruzó en su mente.

Quizás esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría.

Quizás se estaría aprovechando, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que al pasar el tiempo no se arrepentiría.

Tomo con sus manos el rostro de la chica y unió por segundos sus labios con los suyos.

Quizás no había sido el beso que tenía planeado, quizás estaba intentando hacerles creer a M'gann y a Conner que le estaba dando respiración de boca a boca. Pero la verdad era otra.

Dick, por primera vez en su vida había tocado los labios de aquella chica que tanto lo había atraído desde el momento en que la conoció.

Se sentían tan bien, a pesar de que solo era un beso de escasos segundos el simple hecho de tenerlos había sido agradable y reconfortante.

Sus labios eran suaves, y si los hubiese saboreado mejor hubiera disfrutado más aquel sabor a fresas que tenía. Pero disfrutó lo suficiente. Disfrutó incluso más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Y aún sentía sucio y vil por aprovecharse de esa manera. Pero Dick sabía que no habría otra oportunidad como esta. Así que no solo la besó una vez, sino que lo hizo tres veces.

Él quiso que ese momento durara para siempre.

O simplemente deseo que de alguna manera Artemis también le correspondiera, pero él sabía que eso era imposible.

Ya que su corazón le pertenecía a Wally.

Y los labios que había besado también lo eran desde hacía cinco años.

Conner y M'gann seguían de pie al lado suyo, así que se alejó de la chica, diciendo una frase que sabía los destrozaría. Pero ya no había vuelta a la hoja.

Él debía terminar con la misión.

—Ella está muerta.

Conner bajó la mirada y empuñó sus manos. M'gann se tapó el rostro y sollozó. Nightwing cogió a Artemis y la colocó sobre su espalda.

No dijo nada. Solo caminó. Dispuesto a llevar a su amiga a donde Wally.

Dispuesto a enfrentar lo que se aproximaría horas más adelante.

**Bludhaven | 20 de Marzo, 4:00**

Fue el primero en llegar al punto de la reunión. Y se alegraba por ello.

Desde hacía casi media hora había dejado a Artemis para que hablara con Wally. Ellos debían despedirse.

Por más que le doliese su amigo merecía más tiempo de Artemis que él.

Además él no estaba listo para verla a los ojos. Ya no más. Ya no después de aquello que hiso mientras ella estaba "muerta".

A los minutos de despertar ella le había preguntado el porque la besó. La respuesta de Dick fue simple y sin dudas a_ctuación_.

_Ella fue ingenua al creerle y correr a los brazos de Wally. _

Deja escapar un suspiro y se recarga en las cajas de la bodega.

Se sentía una basura por mentirle a todos.

Se sentía un traidor por hacer planes con Kaldur sin tomar en cuenta a la liga.

Pero también se sentía culpable del sufrimiento que seguramente los chico en la cueva estaban sintiendo. Comenzando con M'gann, Zatanna, Rocket y posiblemente también Conner y Barbara.

Pero más que nada también tenía miedo.

Miedo de que de ahora en adelante el plan saliera mal y ella terminase ahora si lastimada.

Tenía miedo de que ella muriese y ellos sin poder hacer nada, y más porque los demás ya la habían tomado por muerta.

_Ya que si algo le sucedía a ella él se vendría abajo._

Por más que lo estuviese ocultado ya no podía más. Dick desde hacía tiempo atrás, no, no solo tiempo, años atrás, se había dado cuenta de la atracción que tenía hacia la arquera del equipo.

_Y era una atracción que lo asustaba, ya que al pensarlo no era solo atracción._

_Lo que él sentía hacia Artemis era amor._

Ya que al paso de los meses, conociéndola y de vez en cuando buscando información sobre ella se fue acercando.

Y se fue encariñando cuando descubrió su pasado y sus orígenes, y también cuando compartían misiones de vez en cuando o se hacían compañía.

Incluso había pensando en decirle sus sentimientos, pero todo cambió cuando en la simulación de entrenamiento, cuando solo eran unos jóvenes, Wally había reaccionado violentamente a la muerte de Artemis.

Dick se había dado cuenta de que su amigo, de una u otra manera, quería a Artemis de una manera que ni el conocía.

_Una manera sincera y pura._

El realmente había sido un egoísta esta noche. Y más cuando él se eligió como el acompañante de Artemis en la misión.

Si, puede ser que lo hizo para que el plan funcionara a la perfección y no hubiera algún problema. Pero también lo hacía porque ese sería el último día en que estaría tan cerca de ella. Ya que después de su supuesta muerte no sabía lo que ocurriría, o cuanto tardaría en regresar.

Él quería tener un último recuerdo con ella resiente. En una misión como en los viejos tiempos. Sonriéndose después de patearle el trasero a un villano. O al menos quería tener en su memoria una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

Pero si había algo que Dick no podía pasar era lo cerca que ella estuvo a punto de morir realmente.

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo grave que era la situación.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

La decisión estaba tomada. Esa noche Artemis se alejaría de su vida por un tiempo indefinido. Tiempo que en verdad el desea y pase rápido.

Activo el computador que estaba en su antebrazo y observó la fotografía que se había tomado con la chica cuando ella recién ingresó a Gotham Academy.

Una sonrisa adorna su rostro. Su mirada se suaviza. Sus manos vagan hacia la imagen y acaricia el rostro holográfico de la chica.

Baja la mano y baja la mirada.

—Algún día nos reiremos de esto…—decía recordando la frase que le dijo a Artemis cuando recién tomó la fotografía.

Suspiró. Dick sabía que los sentimientos que tenía hacia Artemis definitivamente no se iban a ir tan fácil.

Si no se habían ido antes mucho menos lo harán ahora. No cuando al fin pudo besar sus labios.

Pero debía guardarlos para sí.

Nadie más debía saberlo.

Aquellos sentimientos los tendría para sí mismo hasta que muriese si es necesario.

Unos pasos captaron su atención. Rápidamente quitó el holograma y caminó hacia el sonido.

— ¿Wally?

—No…—No, no era Wally, sino Kaldur. Pero detrás de él llegó el velocista.

Y segundos después apareció Artemis.

Ese día ella se iba a ir junto a Kaldur por una misión. El en verdad no quería que se fuera, pero Artemis se había ofrecido como voluntaria, y a Wally eso le molestó.

Ella se haría pasar como un miembro nuevo en el equipo de Black Manta. Estaría con el enemigo por un tiempo indefinido.

Y eso los preocupaba demasiado.

— ¿Qué pasará ahora? —preguntó Artemis mientras Wally apretaba su mano.

Dick sin querer había visto aquel pequeño pero significativo movimiento.

Se acercó a la rubia y le colocó un collar con una piedra en forma de gota amarillo.

—Hey dude, ¿Por qué le das un colgante a mi novia muerta? —preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Entendía su malestar.

—Es Glamor Charm cortesía de Zatanna.

Explicaron que gracias a ese collar la apariencia de Artemis cambiaría. Para así poder engañar al enemigo y no descubrirla.

Artemis le preguntó como y cuando había conseguido tener algo como esto. Nigthwing solo dijo _Tenemos nuestra historia._

Pero no era cierto. Después de aquel beso en Año Nuevo Zatanna y él no habían concretado una relación.

No lo hicieron esa vez ni lo habían hecho ahora.

El colgante que se le fue dado a Artemis era un regalo que Nigthwing le había dado con la intención de que ella tuviera algo suyo durante la temporada de ausencia.

Quizás si. El colgante tenía algo de magia por parte de Zatanna. Pero había sido algo que Dick había adquirido con la única intención de dárselo a Artemis.

—Ya es hora—avisó Kaldur.

Wally se acercó a Artemis y se abrazaron.

Luego él la tomó de la cintura y ella se apoderó de su rostro. Ambos rostros se acercaron y se besaron.

Los ojos de Dick se abrieron sorprendidos, impactados por verlos besarse delante de él. Pero inmediatamente desvió la mirada y miró el suelo molesto.

Y sin darse cuenta Kaldur lo miró. Kaldur si se dio cuenta de la molestia y tristeza que había tenido al ver a la pareja besándose.

Dick los había visto besarse cientos de veces, pero nunca había dolido tanto como ahora.

Nunca había sentido ese ardor dentro de él.

—Lo vez, ¿Qué podría pasar? —dijo ella acariciando el rostro de su novio.

—Hey no digas eso—el también acarició el rostro de su novia.

Nigthwing ya no soportó y acabó con aquel momento, diciéndole a Wally que ya era la hora de la partida.

Artemis con su nueva apariencia camina al lado de Kaldur y desaparecen cuando se meten en la nave submarina.

Artemis se había ido.

Y eso había dejado vacío a dos chicos que la llevaban observando desde el techo de la bodega.

Wally dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero la voz de su amigo lo hizo parar.

—Al menos la parte más difícil terminó

— ¿Bromeas no? —Se giró a ver a Dick—Esto solamente lo ha puesto todo más peligroso.

—Wally…—el pelirrojo dio media vuelta—Te prometo que ella estará bien. Kaldur estará con ella, no hay de que temer.

—Eso lo dices porque la mujer que amas no está con el enemigo y en peligro de ser descubierta en cualquier momento—mencionó molesto mientras desaparecía de la vista del pelinegro.

Dick se dejó caer en el suelo.

Una sonrisa triste se posó en sus labios y nuevamente activó el holograma.

Su corazón se encogió.

Su cuerpo tembló.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

A partir de ahora todo se había vuelto más peligroso tal y como Wally lo había dicho.

Se quitó el antifaz sin importar que alguien pudiera verlo y se frotó los ojos que comenzaron a arderle.

—Te equivocas Wally—dijo mirando el cielo estrellado—Yo al igual que tú tengo miedo, ya que la mujer que amo también es Artemis.

Una estrella fugaz pasó con gran velocidad. Dick sonrío y limpió la pequeña lágrima que bajó por su mejilla.

Él quería que su amor por Artemis lo llenara de risas y no dolor como siempre lo había sido.

Pero a pesar de todo él no podía hacer nada.

Artemis ya había escogido. Ella había decidido por Wally. Y a pesar de dolerle también una parte de él estaba feliz. Ya que él sabía que la única persona que podría amarla tanto como él era precisamente Wally.

Tenía la esperanza de que su amor algún día fuese recordado con una sonrisa.

Tenía la esperanza de que su amor por Artemis fuera algo por lo cual poder reírse algún día.

—Artemis…—susurró mirando de nuevo la fotografía— ¿En verdad nos reiremos algún día de esto?

Y ahora Dick solo tenía la esperanza de que algún día eso se cumpliera, y algún día se rieran de esto.

**Fin.**

* * *

_So? Que les pareció? Lleno sus espectavivas, no lo hizo, le falto algo, le agregué de más, ustedes también piensan que Nightwing quizás siente eso .-._

_Habrá que preguntarle a Greg!_

_Espero recibir sus lindos reviews;)_

_Muchos besos & abrazos._

_**C**hesse*****_


End file.
